Louds and Transformers
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: A war from the stars is brought to Earth as a scout of the heroic Autobots crashes in the town of Royal Woods and is found by a boy who much like him is more than meets the eye. (Enjoy and Review)


Louds and Transformers

Chapter 1

Crash in the woods

So, I've seen a few of these and I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring given how much I love both franchises. I have no idea where this will go, but... Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Within recesses of space flew a small device that resembled some kind of glowing blue pod flew at high speed as a similar purple device followed it before shooting a small energy torpedo at the blue pod, hitting it the side and sending it coreening out of control in to the direction of a nearby solar system.

(Meanwhile)

Within a small house nestled in the small town of Royal Woods Michigan, a white haired boy around the age of sixteen clad in an orange shirts, blue jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket with orange lines on the sleeves was walking downstairs.

"Off in another car hunt, Lincoln?" Asked a well toned brunette girl clad red pants with a white stripe down the right leg, red sneakers, a white shirt, and a red letterman jacket.

"Yup and at this point, I think I'm just gonna have to settle on any old ride or risk being stuck with Vanzilla for the rest of my life. " The white haired boy said with a sigh.

"Well here's hoping you find something good. After all, you don't want to be stuck in with that girl repelling death trap." The brunette girl said as the two shared a laugh.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner, Lynn." Lincoln said before heading out the door.

Lincoln spent the next several hours in town as he searched for a car that would both look good and that he could afford with his limited funds. Needless to say, in a town as small as Royal Woods, such a task proved next to impossible.

'Only one dealership left.' Lincoln thought as he pulled out his phone and looked at a saved picture of a Dodge Charger. "Man, what I wouldn't give for one of these to just land in from to me." He mused before he saw something fly over head and crash in the nearby woods.

'What was that?' Lincoln asked himself as his curiosity got the better of him and he ran to the woods. As he ran, however, something strange began to happen, his hair began glowing blue and continued to glow brighter as he approached the site of the crash, almost as if it was serving as a kind of tracker.

After several minute of running, Lincoln's hair stopped glowing as he came to a small crater and was shocked to see a giant humanoid robot that had some kind of viser positioned above its eyes. The thing that seemed the most strange to Lincoln though, was the fact the robot seemed to be holding its leg in pain.

"Hey." Lincoln called to the robot weather nervously. "C-can you understand me?" He asked, somehow having the feeling that the robot was alive.

The robot then looked up from the bottom of the crator as its blue eyes began to glow and bits of data began to run across them.

"Help... me." The robot said in a pained male voice.

"It's gonna be okay." Lincoln said, any fear he could have possibly had overwritten by the fact that someone needed his help. "Let me see." He said as the robot moved his hand to see one of the joints on his leg had been cut through the middle and was leaking a glowing blue fluid.

"Oh that looks bad." Lincoln said before pulling out his phone. "Lana, I need you to meet me cave in the woods and bring your blowtorch." He said before hanging up and looking back to the robot. "Can you move?" He asked.

"Yeah. I... I think so." The robot said as he and Lincoln climbed out of the crater and the human led the limping robot to a cave that was large enough to hide him in.

(Thirt minutes later)

A blonde eight year old girl clad in a set of blue jean overalls and a beat up red hats rode a bike through the woods until arriving at the cave.

"Okay, Lincoln what do need my help... woah!" The girl exclaimed once seeing the robot.

"Lana, this is... I'm sorry. I never got your name." He said to the robot.

"Name's Hotshot." The robot introduced himself.

"Good to meet you, Hotshot." Lincoln said before turning back to Lana. "Best I know, he's a sentient alien robot and he hurt his leg. You think you can help him.

"Yeah. No problem." Lana said, the awe she had subsiding as her mechanical expertise took over and she went to fix Hotshot's leg.

"So, that might take a while. How 'bout you tell us what happened to you?" Lincoln asked as he took a seat.

"Well, I was tracking a weird energy signal coming from this quadrant when I got jumped by a Decepticon." Hotshot said, gaining raised eyebrows from both Lincoln and Lana.

"What's a Decepticon?" Lincoln asked, voicing both his and Lana's confusion.

"On my home planet, Cybertron. There are two warring sets of our kind. Autobots, my guys who are all about freedom and knowledge and the Decepticons who are all about power and bowing at the feet of their supreme leader." Hotshot explained.

"Sounds like you were lucky that only your leg got hurt." Lana mused as she finished up the repairs on Hotshot's legs.

"It worse than just my leg. My coms and scanners are down and my outer casing was scrapped, so I don't have my alt mode." Hotshot lamented.

"Alt mode?" Lincoln and Lana asked.

"On Cybertron, we can scan devices designed for speed and transform in to them to get around fast.

"Wait. If you can scan things and transform in to them, do you think you can transform in to something on earth?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. That way you could hide in plain site until your friends can find you." Lana said as Hotshot began to ponder on it.

"That could work. But my long range scanners are messed up and I can't exactly go out to scan something with my optic scanners." Hotshot said before Lincoln had an idea.

"Wait. What about this?" Lincoln asked as he held up his phone and the picture of the charger.

"It's worth a shot." Hotshot said before his eyes began to glow before he used them to scan the picture on the phone and his body began shifting.

A blue helmet grew along his head and under his visor as he grew a chest plate resembling the grill of a car, back armor, which was clearly then combined doors, the tires with the Autobot insignia serving as his shoulder and hip armor, heavy armor on the legs and blue lining and gauntlet in his arms.

"Okay, let's test this out." Hotshot said before his body began to transform until he took the shape of a blue Charger with gold lines on the doors, blue lines around the tires, and gold rims with the red Autobot symbol in the center.

"Woah! That is sweet!" Lana exclaimed as she and Lincoln opened the doors to reveal the blue and black interior.

"You even got the interior down." Lincoln said in amazement.

"Now all I need is a place to lay low until I can repair my coms and heal my scanners." Hotshot said.

"Well, why not just crash in our garage until then?" Lincoln offered.

"Yeah. Just hide from our sister, Lisa. She might want to dissect you." Lana said, only half joking.

"Thank you guys. I really owe you." Hotshot said with a great deal of gratitude in his voice.

"No problem, Hotshot." Lincoln said as he folded Lana's bike and put it in to Hotshot's trunk before he and Lana got in and began driving back to the Loud House.

(Meanwhile)

Some ways outside of Royal Woods, there was a subtle explosion just off the highway as a group of bikers rode by as a scan went over the leader as they rode out of site and a green and black copper with the Decepticon logo on the forehead of its white Ram skull themed front drove off before a hologram of a rider in a spiked leather jacket and a skull helmet appeared on top.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now before I go, I plan to have at least four or five on the base teams of Autobots and Decepticons. Please leave suggestions for the last three on both teams if you like and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
